Case File: Murder
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: When a criminal kills someone right in front of Mokuba, it lays a huge affect on his persepctive of life. Now the criminal is on the loose, and Mokuba is determined to bring him down. But will his friends be the ones the criminal strikes next?
1. Gone

Chapter 1  
  
"I'm gonna be late, I have to get home if I don't want Seto to get angry because I'm late!" Mokuba ran through the hallway of his Middle School. Mokuba stopped and looked around. Niomi wasn't in site. Mokuba shrugged and ran off. 'Niomi can wait later, I have to get home.' Mokuba ran out of the school to the sidewalk.  
Mokuba flipped on his backpack panting and running as fast as he could at the same time. Mokuba slowly came to a stop as he stared across the street. There was police cars everywhere around one abandon building. Mokuba then glanced at his watch. It was 6:40pm.  
"Oh man!" Mokuba ran off with a sprint. Mokuba ran to the Kaiba Mansion, nonstop. Mokuba quietly opened the door to his home. Maybe if he was quiet, Seto wouldn't hear him. Mokuba tipped toed into the house and quietly closed the door. He laid his backpack down carefully and walked to the stairway. He was about to walk up the stairs when he heard his brother.  
"A little late don't you think?" Mokuba turned to his brother. Mokuba stared up into his brother's icy blue eyes, he could sense frustration and a bit of anger too.  
"I was at school, and I was running back home when I saw this building with lots of police cars around it, and then I lost track of time and ran all the way here. Sorry Big Brother" Mokuba said obediently. Seto put his arms crossed and looked down at his younger brother with discipline.  
"Mokuba, you know how much I hate it when you side-track. It'll get you in trouble one day" Seto kneeled down in front of Mokuba so that they were now face to face, "I was really worried Mokuba, I thought someone had taken you... again." Mokuba smiled a bit knowing that Seto was mad only for his own safety.  
"I'm sorry Seto, I didn't mean to have you worried. I'll try not to side-track anymore, I promise." Now Seto smiled and ruffled Mokuba's long, black hair. Seto got up and smiled down at Mokuba.  
"Well, you just barely missed dinner. Hungry?" Mokuba shook his head and ran up the stairs.  
"I'm gonna call Niomi!" Mokuba called back as he entered his room. He launched himself onto his bed and snatched his phone from his desk. Mokuba pressed the speed dial button and the phone was picked up.  
"Hey! Is Niomi there?"  
"No, I'm sorry Mokuba. Niomi has gone missing" Tea said in a faint voice. Mokuba gasped. Was this how it was going to end? Mokuba didn't even get a chance to confess his love to Niomi.  
"What do you mean 'gone missing'?"  
"You know, after school she was suppose to be here, and she wasn't. I searched the town for her except for a few places." Right then and there, Mokuba was jumping on her case.  
"Like what few places?"  
"Oh, like that abandon building on Fiji Street. With all those police cars around there. And the Health Station, the Community Service place, and the Hospital." Mokuba had already written them down.  
"Thanks Tea, I won't let you, and Niomi, down."  
"I hope you don't mean your going to try and find Niomi?"  
"What if I am?"  
"Mokuba, don't! I've already got the police. They can do the rest of the job. If anything were to happen to you... I don't even know what would happen." There was a long pause.  
"The final line is, your not going to do a thing. Just go on with your regular life."  
"But Niomi is my regular life!"  
"Mokuba, chill, get some rest, and stay out of this. Goodbye." Tea hung up. Mokuba stared at the phone, then pressed the off button and threw it on the other side of the bed. How could anyone tell him not to do something. As far as he knew it, Niomi was always on his case when he was gone, now why couldn't he do the same?  
It was final, Mokuba was going to find Niomi, no matter what it takes. By tomorrow he would've found answers to his questions. ~*~*~The Next Morning~*~*~  
The sunlight shined on Mokuba's face. Mokuba got up and rubbed his eyes. The fresh air of Saturday was always refreshing. And always good to know that you had the whole weekend to save your friend.  
Mokuba jumped out of bed. He was going to change when he noticed he had slept with his clothes on. Must've been because he was working on his plan late last night. Mokuba just jumped into his shoes and ran down the stairs. He approached the door, when he heard someone call out for him.  
"Morning kid!" Mokuba ran to the kitchen where he found Seto making coffee for himself.  
"Hey Seto, boy your up early" Mokuba said perkily, yet, fast. Seto turned to him.  
"It's 11:00am, it's pretty late."  
"I slept for that long?!"  
"Yep. Were you up last night?"  
"No, of course not, Big Brother. Today I have to go somewhere, so I'll catch you later!" Mokuba ran to the door. His hand rested on the knob. He had never lied to Seto before. It felt strange.  
"Where are you going?" Seto asked just as he was about to open the door.  
"I just wanted to have a average walk... by myself..."  
"Well... ok. But if you want me to come with you..."  
"No that's ok Seto, I'm sure your very busy. Well, see ya, go to go. Bye!" Mokuba ran out the door. There he went again. Lying to his only brother. But he knew it was for a good reason. Mokuba's first destination was the Community Service. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"What do you mean you can't let me in?!" the whole Community Service turned to the little boy.  
"I'm sorry, but only community members can come in here."  
"But my friend could be here."  
"If she was here we would know. What's your friend's name?" the secretary took out a note book with tons of names on it. Mokuba looked down, a little embarrassed.  
"Um... Niomi Gardener?" the secretary looked at the note book. After about a minute or so, she closed it and looked down at the boy.  
"Sorry, no one under that name." The community still stared at Mokuba. He began to bluash.  
"Well, if she isn't here, goodbye!" Mokuba ran out of the Community Service quickly. 'Ok. I'll check that off my list for places never to show your face in again.'  
"Guess there's always the Hospital." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"You have to be kidding me?!" the secretary shook her head.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, but there isn't anyone here under the name Niomi Gardener."  
"Can't I at least check?"  
"No, only visitors can come at visiting hours. Sorry." Mokuba crossed his arms in disappointment. He walked over to the bench in the Lobby. 'Where are you Niomi?' Mokuba thought to himself as he ran out of the Hospital. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
'Why are they doing this to me?' Mokuba asked himself as he read over, again, the sign that was on the Health door. It said that the Health Center was closed on weekends. Mokuba looked down. Suddenly a car flashed by him on the street. Mokuba looked up to see a car turning on Fiji Street.  
  
'This could be my answer." Mokuba said running down Fiji Street. ************************************************************************ Whaooooooo! A beginning of my first ever fanfic murder case! More to come if ya review my wonderful people! 


	2. Murder

Chapter 2  
  
Mokuba was thrown into a dark room. Mokuba didn't even know what happened, it had happened all too fast for him. One minute he was following the police car, and the next, he was swiped right off the sidewalk by someone. Mokuba felt something shaking next to. He slide his hand over to the person next to him. The person jumped and had a frantic yelp of fright.  
"I'd shut up if ya value ya life." A click of a gun was heard. Police sirens were heard, and also a police officer.  
"We know your in there! So come out with your hands up!" Mokuba couldn't believe this. He was somehow dragged into a police chase of some kind. A light was shown in front of him. There was a rugged looking man standing in front of him who had opened a window. Mokuba quickly noticed the gun in his left hand.  
"Take a step closer" Mokuba was then in the grip of the rugged man, "And the boy gets it!" The man put up his gun to Mokuba's head. Mokuba started to struggle.  
"Struggle anymore and you'll get killed" the man whispered to Mokuba. Mokuba froze.  
"Put the boy down!" another police man called up. The man threw Mokuba down into the darkness once again. Mokuba looked around. Now with some light he saw a blonde girl next to him. She was shivering in fear.  
"Fine! But I still have two other hostages here, and you move any closer to this building then you already have, I will shoot ether one of them!" Two?  
"Mokuba?" Mokuba jumped when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. Mokuba turned to his right. There was Niomi. Blood was dripped down from the edge of her mouth.  
"Niomi!" Niomi put her hand over Mokuba's mouth, "Do you want to get one of us killed Mokuba?!" Niomi said in a loud whisper voice. The man turned, his gun in the direction of all three of them.  
"If you don't shut up, one of you won't be here anymore." The blonde made another tiny yelp. The man pointed to the blonde. Her eyes widened as he moved closer to her.  
"So... are you the one who wants to die as an example of what 'll do to the rest of you." He looked across at Niomi and Mokuba. Mokuba and Niomi were staring at the man's gun that he still pointed at the blonde's gun. The man had his finger rested on the trigger of the gun.  
"Let the hostages go, or we will have to go to dirastic measures." The man let out a sigh, and walked over to the window. Mokuba glomped Niomi's arm. He noticed that one of the sleeves on her long-sleeved shirt were missing. Mokuba also noticed in the light that her dress was torn and dirty along with the rest of her clothes.  
"Please don't let them hurt me..." the blonde plead quietly. Niomi nodded, showing that she would help the young blonde. In the light, the blonde appeared to be younger then both Niomi and Mokuba. The blonde started to crawl over to Niomi and Mokuba. The man instantly turned around.  
"So you thought I didn't notice the little conversation you were having behind my back, eh?" once again, he lifted up his gun in the direction of all three of them. Niomi stood up in front of the blonde and Mokuba.  
"If you want them, your gonna have to get by me first!" Niomi glared right into the eyes of the man. The man glared back at Niomi. He could see no fear in her eyes, therefore it would be no fun to kill her.  
"So ya wanna fight?" the man took up his gun and slapped Niomi across the face with the side of his gun, "Then you'll get a fight" he hit her in her forehead. Niomi still stood in front of the blonde and Mokuba.  
"Still want a fight?" Niomi looked up from her blow. Blood tricked down her face. Her faded blue eyes still glared into the man's. Even thought the man was the one with the gun, he was the one who getting the fear out of the fight.  
"Fine." He took up his gun once again, and hit Niomi on side of her neck. Hitting the bone connecting her shoulder and her neck, she fell unconscious. The blonde gasped. Mokuba looked up to the man with shock. The blonde screamed.  
"Time to put you out of your misery" the sound of gun shots were heard. Bullets were flying everywhere, but Mokuba didn't know where. Mokuba watched as the man shot the blonde once, and once again. Even after the first shot, she would've been dead, but the man took pleasure out of shooting an innocent girl. A door was then broken down.  
"Put your gun down, your under arrest!" the police were well armed. The man lifted up his gun to fire at one of the police men, but another police man tackled him to the ground. The gun flew out of the man's hand and right in front of Mokuba. Mokuba closed his eyes in fear. There was a struggle going on between the police man and the man who had captured him.  
"It'll be alright kid" another police man lifted Mokuba into his hands. Mokuba was petrified from all the shooting and blood.  
"Go get an ambulance, we can still save the brown-haired girl." Mokuba's eyes were consuming all the violence of the fight. Mokuba then turned to the girl. Her hair wasn't blonde anymore. Blood lay all over the limp body. Mokuba started to breath loudly as he was carried out of the apartment by the police man.  
"We're going to call your parents, everything is going to be alright" the police man said as he placed Mokuba in a police car. Mokuba seemed to be in another world. After a while of all the shouting and siren noises from outside the police car, Mokuba placed his hand on his shirt. Mokuba could feel his precise locket there. Tears slowly fell down his face. ~*~*~A Few Hours Later~*~*~  
"He's right here Mr. Kaiba" Mokuba could hear in the distance. But it didn't matter, he was still off in his own world. It seemed as if he was trapped in his own world. Or maybe he wasn't in his world. Did he lose his mind in the Shadow Realm? Seto and a police man walked into the lobby where Mokuba sat on a bench.  
"Mokuba, are you alright?" Seto asked sternly. Mokuba didn't look up to his big brother, he was still trapped in whatever place he was in. His eyes were all black, he look as if he was an empty body with no soul. Like he looked when his soul was taken by Pegasus.  
"What happened to him?" Seto said turning to the police man.  
"We don't exactly know everything that happened while he was being a hostage, but we do..."  
"What do you mean hostage?!"  
"For reasons that we don't know, he seemed to have been captured by our latest criminal. The criminal had killed one of his hostages and injured the other, but Mokuba showed no real signs of injury" the police man went on, "We've tried asking him what had happened, but we got nothing. He seems to be in another world of some kind."  
"Another world?"  
"Well, let's just put it as he is deep in thought." Seto turned to Mokuba. Mokuba, still staring at the floor, was very still.  
"If you don't mind, I'll be taking him." The police man placed his hand on Seto's shoulder.  
"But we..."  
"Unless you dislike your job, you'll be letting me leave." Seto picked up Mokuba and walked down the hall and out of the police station. ************************************************************************ I think this is a great place to stop, don't you? So, what will become of Mokuba now, now that he's... well... not here right now? Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
